Legend of Zelda: Of old and new
by The unknown walker
Summary: An AU of the Adult timeline. It has been at least 8000 years after the events of wind waker. Hyrule is flourishing and at it's peak of technology. But because people are discovering new scientific explanations, worshipping the three goddesses seemed to be ridiculous. However, when old evil emerges from the depths of the ancient sea and no one can stop it, a hero is awakened.


**Hello there everyone! I don't have that much to say except that this is my first story! Also before reading, please read any or search up parkour moves as this story consists of parkour. Note that this is set on an alternate universe and there's going to be some OC. Hopefully any of you don't mind all this. And hopefully, if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, don't hesitate to notify me ^.^! Otherwise...have fun reading!**

**Prologue **

_"Goddesses...hear my prayer! Give these children hope, a future! But as for my kingdom...let the great sea wash it away..." A man shouted over the strong and loud wind. "...For my kingdom has already failed to protect, let a new one flourish and live prosperously.." He whispered to himself, but it was loud enough for someone to hear._

_It was dark. Only a voice was heard. It sounded like an old man. He spoke of a language that was forgotten, yet the person who was listening understood it._

_Link wondered where he was, but before he could think anymore, the darkness suddenly went white. And he could see where he was. it seemed he was lying on a very high roof of a castle and saw two large figures. One figure was had his hand on a very large golden triangle, while the other held his hand out, desperately; he was garbed in dark clothing. the man who was touching the triangle had a large crown and wore a red robe._

_The dark man suddenly broke out, laughing insanely. "heheh.." he quieted down as he tried to talk again. "You're giving these children a future? How is that possible.." The large man trailed off as he slowly turned to Link. He drew out two swords while a dark, wicked smile began to spread on his insane face. "...WHEN THEY'RE ALREADY DREAD." He charged at Link. But before Link could witness the dark man slicing him, his vision faded._

_When he came to again Link found himself embedding a sword with a purplish blue handle on the dark man's forehead. But instead of writhing in pain, the dark man smiled, falling to his knees while coughing up blood as he slowly snickered._

_"Heh...heh...the wind...it's blowing again..." That was all the man could say before he turned to stone._

_It was confusing, Link looked around and saw he was on a castle, but his surroundings were watery. he looked up to the sky; the sun wasn't there or even a trace of clouds. It was water, slowly pouring down. But before he could rationalize everything, Link suddenly felt tired and dropped, only to be picked up by a soft hand from a girl who wore clothing of a princess. He could tell that somehow, she had saw the whole thing, too, but also help defeat the man. She stayed hugging him for awhile, as it began to rain very hard in an already watery place. Link was tired and confused, he couldn't think properly, and only thoughts of resting was on his mind._

_"Children..." The man who wore the crown suddenly came up to them. Link didn't feel any harm from him however. "You have finally accomplished something I could not do for hundreds of years, and for that, I thank you." He turned away and looked up at the watery sky, his back facing them. "If only you were born centuries ago," Although the man's face was grim. he smiled sadly. "Then this whole predicament wouldn't happened, and my kingdom would've lived on forever, never having to face any evil, or heavily depend on a hero. But.." He turned and faced them. "Wishing for my kingdom to rise again, wouldn't make me any different from that man."_

_Link was too tired to speak. He wanted to say something to cheer him up. But it seemed as though the princess had read his mind. She looked up to the king._

_'But wait..." she looked down to think, and then looked up again and smiled. "You can...you can come with us! We, can find another Hyrule...we WILL find another Hyrule! You can live with us and then you wouldn't have to feel anymore remorse and pain!" She smiled, but Link could tell there was quivering in the girl's voice. _

_However, the king sadly smiled. he lightly laughed for a while before he spoke. "Foolish princess, if that were to be so, it would be my kingdom...not yours...the next land wouldn't be mine..." Link wasn't sure if it was the heavy rain on the king's face, or if he was crying. T__he king was looking up, closing his eyes for a while before he spoke again,_ "it...IT WILL BE YOUR LAND!"

_And just like that, Link heard a sudden booming noise and the ground before him rumbled hard. He looked up and saw huge amounts of water crash down, destroying the castle. He was going to die. He was going to drown. But as he thought this, Link could breathe, and saw a magical aura surround him and the girl. Link was even more confused, as he only saw ocean blue envelop his surroundings. He saw the girl rising up, looking at him in a panicked matter. He then turn towards to the king. However, there was no magical aura surrounding him; the red king was still, but staring at him. Link tried to reach for him as the king did the same. But the fast current made Link float up and desperately watch as the king's hand slowly go down. Before Link could only see bubbles, He saw the king fade into the blue, empty ocean._

_He was dead, no...he was already dead._

_Link could hear the calm ocean waves, and bubbles popping before he heard a ringing sound._

* * *

_"RIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!"_

Link woke up to find his left arm on covering his eyes. _"Just a dream, huh."_ Link thought as he groggily sat up and turned his alarm clock off. "No school either." He stretched as he yawned, rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his golden hair as he walk to the kitchen, sniffing the crisp bacon in the air. When he entered, he saw a woman in her late thirties wearing an apron while cooking various foods at once. She turned and smiled at him.

"Good morning, sweetie!" The woman exclaimed as she smiled.

Link responded with a quiet "mornin' mom." as he sat down at the table.

"Breakfast is almost ready."

Link nodded sleepily. As he sat down, he stared outside a nearby window, pondering about of what he had dreamt._ "How many times's did I have a dream like that? Atleast six times already?"_ This wasn't the first time Link had dreamt something like this. Among the six dreams he had, there was one where Link could see a large white castle with beautiful surroundings, to seeing a dreaded, runned down city._ "Maybe it's those Blue Chu drinks that's causing all this weird stuff (Hyrulean energy drinks, trademarked), guess I better lay them off..."_ His mind was interrupted from receiving a light tap on his head from his mother.

"Link, eat first. Think later." His mother, Hilla, said as she set the food on the table and turned the t.v on in the room.

As they ate, Hilla was eating contentedly, watching one of those "Celebrity talks" shows- today's feature in the Anju Kamiko show was the recent scandal between a famous Zora band. There were rumors about the lead singer and the guitarist, Lulu and Mikau dating behind closed doors. Aside from the show, in the matter of minutes, Link quickly finished his bacon and rice, put his plates in the sink and hurriedly went to take a bath; all the while Hilla was still eating her food. Fifteen minutes later, Link got out of the washroom, now fully awake from his bath and began to dry his hair with his towel. He passed by a mirror, but returned to it to "check himself out". He smiled with a satisfied "hmph". Link had compelling features: he had a medium build body, golden blonde hair, and to top it off, he had ocean blue eyes that dazzled some times. However, he wasn't admiring his looks, but only his muscles.

Following that day, Someone came knocking on Link's door and his mother answered it.

"Oh hello there, Hachi! Come to see Link?"

The man who goes by the name "Hachi" Smiled and nodded. He was of the Rito race, but although he didn't fully develop his wings, he look nothing more than an ordinary Hyrulean, besides his beak. He wore a brown t-shirt and black jogging pants, which sagged a little. Hilla turned her head by the door and yelled out Link's name. She turned around and smiled while gesturing Hachi to come inside.

"So how goes the wing training? studying hard?" Hilla asked.

"Ehh...it's easy. Too easy in fact. I don't know why all the other Ritos are having such a hard time." Hachi bragged as he scratched the back of his head and left one eye open. he was the Rito's highest student for wing training. Link then came rushing down the stairs and ran out, leaving Hachi to follow behind.

"Goingoutforawhilemom,seeyou!" Link quickly shouted as he started to run after the nearest end of the block. He wore similar clothes to Hachi but his t-shirt was black and his jogging pants were white.

"Later Mrs. Haruki!" Hachi shouted as he ran behind Link.

Hilla only managed to wave goodbye mumbling "Jeez, those two", smiling before she closed the door.

As they ran fast, Hachi caught up to Link and was now running beside him. "Jeez, good morning to you, too" Link glanced at him, smiled but ran faster. "Hey!"

New Hyrule city was a busy and lively place, but with two extremely hyper boys, it looks like the city just might be a little more exciting and energetic. As the boys ran, they stopped by an elementary school playground. Asking each other what they might do throughout the day, they concluded that they'll do the usual run. However, when they mean run, they mean running and climbing over any obstacles that come their way. Whether it may be the usual roadblock to houses, they'll get past anything no matter what. But before they set afoot, they stretched and exercised.

"So Link, did you study for Mr. Mizumi's science test?" Hachi started up a conversation as they stretched. He climbed up on the swing set and began doing pull-ups. Link made a grumpy noise, which made Hachi laugh.

"Oh yeah? How bout the history test with ?" Link replied while he was trying to touch his toes with his legs straight. It was his turn to laugh as Hachi made a doubtful noise. "But hey, we'll both pull through, right? Hopefully I'll manage to get away with just a pass. I'm pretty sure you'll do fine, mister "Rito's top ace"!"

They both laughed as they continued to talk for another five minutes while stretching. Once done, the two boys took their mark on a random line they made.

"Last one to the main market buys the winner Kakariko fried chicken!" Shouted Link as they both bolted off.

From the playground to the central hub of stores in the city was at least a thirty minute walk. And from the way they were positioned, it was a diagonal line; on the imaginary line were houses and at some point three busy roads and more houses. However, it didn't faze the two because they had mastered the ability to adapt to new surroundings. Before long, they reached their first challenge: climbing a house. they stopped and looked at each other, smiled and then began to climb it. Link kicked off the wall and grabbed a ledge that was at least eleven feet from the ground. Hachi, although he didn't fully develop his wings, he could partly fly and sooner, they both reach to the roof: their real race was yet to begin. Link ran on first, precision jumping from roof to roof, Hachi jumped as far as he could to reach the other roofs. But occasionally he had to use his semi wings to get to the next roof. It was fifteen minutes in of nonstop jumping and running when they reach their second challenge: to jump to the other roof, Link and Hachi had to jump about twenty-feet across. They stopped to rest for a while trying to think of how to get there.

_"No doubt that Hachi can fly there..."_ Link closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. He began to focus on his thinking and opened his eyes to look around._ "Building .A_(What they're standing on)_: estimated twenty-two feet length and width and about two and a half storeys high. Given proper running distance: approximately nine to ten feet. Obstacle. B_(the next house)._ Estimated one to two storeys high. Twenty feet in length and width. The gap is about twenty-two feet across. This'll be a hard one._

Hachi knew that he could fly up there, but Link wouldn't even manage to jump half across! He turned to Link.

"Uhh, hey Link? Maybe we should just end this today. I mean, we were able to get this far. Maybe we should find another route..." Hachi trailed off as he noticed something odd about his friend. Link was looking at the building with such determination. What was even more odd, was that Link's eyes changed. Instead of normal pupils, Hachi could see what looks like an equilateral triangle on in Link's eyes. They glowed green, mixing in with Link's blue iris. He then noticed that Link smiled, which worried him more. "Link. Don't do it..."

It was already too late. Link had walked back and ran as hard as he could within such little space and leaped.


End file.
